Pineapple Juice
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Its just a really... good smut.. w a bit of funny f-ed up stuff... so yeah, sit back and enjoy this... I couldnt think of a better title than this.. SPANDY...


**Eh this is probably just gonna be some sort of humorous story of some sort, say you remember that episode where Squidward gets his mouth peice from his clarinet lodged in his throat? How he played a sour note and got Spongebob to sorta fly into his home? Well, this is was how this horrible idea was born, well, prepare yourself.**

Squidward stretched his long arms as he sat up on the bed, he yawned out a smile, it wasn't everyday that he got to wake up at his own time on a Sunday. Squidward strutted to the bathroom to wash up for the day ahead.

'Maybe I'll go to the park, or paint, or even better, practice my clarinet solo, the day looks peaceful enough, no sign of Spongebob.' Squidward said to himself as he walked into his practice room.

Squidward sighed as he stared out his window, it was a beautiful day, maybe after he got through with his clarinet practice he'd take a nice stroll through town, while the day was still alive, and Spongebobless.

'Still no signs of Spongebob,' he thought to himself as he assembled his clarinet, he turned to the page to play the beautiful song 'Endless Love' what a great piece to ruin. And a one, two, three, four.

"Hun hun.. Oh huh.."

Squidward cocked his eyebrow as he stared at his instrument, 'Hmm did I play a wrong note?' he questioned as he shook the woodwind instrument before bringing the mouthpiece back to his lips.

"Ahh, huh huh! Oh yeah!"

"Ok, I know that wasn't me, where on Earth could that sound be coming from?" Squidward questioned as he listened for the sound.

"Hmm, hun huh huh."

There it was again, Squidward turned his head in the direction of the sound, he looked out the window, it was coming from outside, but, where? Squidward opened the window letting the sound in.

"Huh huh, oh Spongebob, huh huh, y, yeah." it was a woman's voice mixed together with a mans grunts, it didn't sound like Spongebob, but the woman clarified that, 'that dang meat head, doesn't he know not work out while i'm practicing my music!" he questioned. Spongebob was known to make quite a racket whenever he worked out in his gym, and he'd occasionally have a guest over to work out with him and it usually sounded like that..

"Hey Spongebob!" Squidward shouted from the window, but got no answer, "Hey moron! Could you keep it down! I'm trying to work on my clarinet solo! I can't do that with all that racket! Now if you'd do us all a favor, and shut up!"

Squidward waited for an answer but, he got no answer, Squidward growled, knowing just what to do, he stuck half his body outside the window with his clarinet extended out, "This will get his attention." he said as he took a deep breath and blew out as loud and sour as he could.

"Mornin Spongebob." Sandy greeted as Spongebob opened his door, he was in a pair of grey sweatpants and a white tank top, he smiled and hugged her, "It's great to see you Sandy." he said as he pulled out of the hug, she was wearing tight yoga pants and a sports bra.

"So, are you ready to work out?" he asked her as he lead her inside his gym, "You look great today by the way." he complimented her as she bent down to pick up a heavyweight, his attention was aimed on how tight her yoga leggings were around her cheeks, they didn't call her Cheeks for nothing.

Sandy turned her head slightly just enough to get a good look at him, "Are ya sure y'all ain't just sayin that?" she smiled, Spongebob smiled as he took a step closer, his hands ran up her tight legs.

"Did y'all wear them pants to work out in, or.." he bit his bottom lip as he felt himself become hard, "Or, are they just easier to take off." he answered with a grin as he pressed his groin against her, Sandy shook her head she stood up, her back against him, "Do y'all wanna work out, or, what?" she asked as she pressed her body against his.

Spongebob pressed his lips against her shoulder, his hands rubbed her hips as he grinded himself softly against her, "Well, it wouldn't be a complete waste of a workout, i mean, in the end, we're both sweaty and out of breath." he said as his hand ran down her stomach and under her leggings, Sandy gasped as he began to rub her.

"Look at you, always bringing the bright side to things." she panted as she allowed him to touch her, Spongebob chuckled as his fingers circled her clit, "What do you say about taking this to the bedroom?" he suggested before he bit her neck.

Sandy moaned, she smiled as her hand traveled behind her down his grey sweatpants and under the band, Spongebob moaned as she slid her hand down his length, "Oh, huh, ok." he chuckled as he took her hand out of his pants before taking it and leading her to his bedroom.

Spongebob chases her up the stairs to the room, laughing all the way until they get to the door. Sandy turns around just as Spongebob grabs her cheeks and forces his lips on hers. He pins her against the door; his hands forced her hips into his; her hands glide down his back, and her leg wraps around his side.

Spongebob opens the door behind her and pushes her in the room, he removes her sports bra without hesitation before removing his shirt, "Hun Spongebob." she moaned as he pushes her on his bed. Spongebob climbs on top of her and continues to kiss her, their tongues lashing out at an other, entwining in a hot wet mess, body parts collided together to create an unforgettable feeling of pleasure.

Spongebob nips her bottom lip, "Hun, Spongebov." Sandy moaned, his wet tongue trailed down her neck, his hand traveled down her body, "hng, Sponge." she moaned as he slipped his hand under her leggings.

His tongue circled around her nipple, "Hmm" Spongebob moaned as he pressed his erection against her crotch, "Hun Spongebob." Sandy moaned, Spongebob sat up, sliding her pants down and off, leaving behind a thin piece of cloth. Spongebob bent down, using his teeth he slowly began to slide the piece of clothing off.

Spongebob stood up on his knees, taking in the beautiful view, Sandy was laid out under him, her hands laid on each side of the bed, her face was red, obviously nervous, the way she stared at him was just too good, sweet and innocent.

Spongebob slowly pulled his sweatpants off, his cock stood up. Sandy moaned as she pushed herself up on her knees, she approached him, while maintaining eye contact she began to rub him, "Huh, it's so, big." she said as she lowered her head down to it, Spongebob said nothing he just watched as she licked up his shaft, he let out moans.

He gripped onto the top of her head, pulling at the fur at the top of her head, he closed his eyes as he softly moved himself in and out of her mouth, "Hn, Sandy." he moaned her name out from under his lips.

Sandy pulled him out of her mouth, as she placed her hand in front of her lips and swallowed, wiping the cum off the side of her lip.

Spongebob leaned down and brought her in a soft kiss, they could both agree that the idea to have a private workout session was a successful idea, with all the tight and loose clothing, it wasn't a surprise that they broke out of their friendzone.

Quite recently, the two friends relationship had taken another up another level when Sandy came up with the solution to their breathing issues, they'd decided to more then test it out, and well, out of the lab and into the sheets they went, all the built up sexual tension they had pent up came crashing down.

Squarepants even had to call off work the next day he was so sore from the night that he or Sandy couldn't move, but after a few hours in bed, they'd went at it again, and have been every chance they could get from that day, and this looked like the perfect chance.

Sandy dug her claws into his back as he thrusted his cock in her once again, yelping out his name with each powerful thrust. Spongebob loved hearing her scream out his name, he loved watching this powerful woman become weak beneath his touch, he loved that it was him that caused her this much torturous pleasure, he loved knowing that he was the only one who could ever see her this way, naked in all of her beauty, no woman in this town was a beautiful as she was.

Sandy, she loved him, for everything he was, and everything he did, he was a true people pleaser. Now, taking everything into the bedroom, there were so many things she loved, and also hated about him.

Sandy loved that he was sweet, she found it extremely sexy when his, mature, adult side was activated, when he took control, but she hated how he could easily take control of her body. Sandy loved that he was a, decent size, and that his size was also a bit of a surprise, just because he was an eight, didn't mean he was an EIGHT, he was a sponge, and well, he absorbed liquids which made him grow in size, this was something she only knew, well, except for the few he'd done it with.

Spongebob was too good for Sandy to be his first and only, there had to be others before her, he just might not remember, and he was glad he didn't. Sandy hated how he could turn her on just by a smirk, and how he was such a tease, walking around with "THAT" in his pants, didn't he know it was rude not to share?

Barnacles, he was so demanding, "Come on, Sandy, turn over, I promise, you'll like it just as much." he said as he flipped her over and pushed her against the headboard, he bit his lips as he slid his meat stick between her legs.

"Hnn Spongebob.. Huh huh." Sandy panted, "Hmm… Sponge.. Spongebob?" Sandy turned her head to look at him, "Oh why'd you stop?" she whimpered, Spongebob sighed looking at his window, "Squidward.." he groaned, "What? Now?" she said as she turned to him, Spongebob shook his head, of all the times in the world, couldn't he leave them be?

"Oh, come on Spongebob, don't worry about em, y'all see em everyday, y'all can see em when we're done, now worry about what's in front of ya." she smirked as she opened her legs to him her hands gripped the bars behind her, Spongebob smiled, she was right, he lived next door to Squidward and could see him any other time, either at home, or at work, but now, he was busy pleasuring himself.

"Huh, huh, hmm, oh, Spongebob, yes, huh, ju, just like that." she cried out as they began to shake the bed, their moans getting even louder than before, this was an amazing workout indeed.

Spongebob's eyes busted open as he heard the familiar ear screeching sound of a clarinet, he'd heard that song before, sweat poured down his face, "Oh no.." he cringed under his breath before he went bouncing around the room and then finally crashing out of his window and into his neighbor's house.

As Squidward removed his clarinet from his mouth, Spongebob burst through Squidward's window, quickly replacing his clarinet with something softer, and slightly bigger. It had all been just by chance, Spongebob hadn't planned on this, his special toy was only for Sandy's mouth and other holes she needed filling.

Squidward was slammed to his hard floor, not really knowing what'd happened, it'd happened so fast. Squidward gagged as he felt something hot, and thick gush into his mouth, it wasn't like anything he'd tasted before, and where did it come from?

Spongebob let out a grunt as he flopped onto his back shortly, he stared at the ceiling as he panted, sweat soaked his body, after catching his breath he lifted himself up and rubbed his head, "Whoa, what happened?" he asked as he looked around to see where he was.

Squidward stood up, spitting out whatever creamy liquid he hadn't swallowed in his mouth, he looked at Spongebob who was standing on his feet and still rubbing his head, "Owe, Squidward, why'd you do that?" he moaned in pain.

Squidward wiped his lips clean, "What was that? Pineapple juice?" Squidward questioned, Spongebob stopped rubbing his head, he let out an awkward chuckle, "You wish it was Pineapple juice." Spongebob said as he scratched the back of his head.

Squidward cocked his eyebrow before his attention was brought to something entirely, new, 'is that..' he thought to himself as he stared at Spongebob's boner, who was still dripping onto the floor, Spongebob looked down, he jumped once he realized what'd caused Squidward to stiffen up, "Ooh," he said as he covered himself.

Squidward looked at the small puddle of liquid between Spongebob's feet, it was the same color of the cream he'd gotten from his lip, the look on Squidwards face was priceless, he shook his head, "N, no, oh, no.." he shook his head.

Spongebob bit his bottom lip, "Don't tell me you swallowed it!" Spongebob raised his voice, yep, he'd swallowed it, he'd swallowed ol' Spongebob's special sauce.

Squidward began to gag, he ran to his bathroom to try to throw up, sticking his finger in the back of his throat to help him throw up.

Spongebob stood at the door watching the sad play turn out, Squidward tried his best to throw up but he couldn't. Squidward turned his head towards him, "h, how could you do this to me!" Squidward yelled at him.

"I'm sorry! It wasn't like I did it on purpose, I mean, that stuff wasn't even for you," Spongebob shook his head. Squidward glared at him, "i was, very busy when you called, and, i'm sorry, but it's just..."

Squidward gagged again, "don't even say it." he shook his head, "you, have a penis, you have…." Squidward glances down at Spongebobs manhood, Squidward gagged, looking away, "I didn't even know you had one." he shook his head before he shivered.

Spongebob scratched the back of his head, "well.. She does, and i guess now you do, hey, does it really taste good?" Spongebob asked, "I know that it's an awkward question, but, you've personally tasted it, and even, um.. Swallowed." Spongebob said as his face went red.

Spongebob jumped up at the sound of someone calling his name.

"Ah, she's looking for me, look. I gotta go." Spongebob said as he pointed towards the door.

Spongebob walked through the door of his house, walking up the stairs, where Sandy was still waiting for him.

Spongebob stared out his window at Squidward's house, "where'd ya go?" she asked as she sat on his bed. Spongebob shook his head and closed his window before locking it and drawing the blinds.

"You won'tbelieve what'd just happened." he said as he scratched his head. Sandy sat up, laughing, "he swallowed your baby juice!" she laughed, Spongebob shook his head, "I guess we don't have to worry about him anyone." Spongebob said as he slid between her legs.

 **Ok, um.. Yeah… haha, I tried, i'm terrible.**

 **It's very awkward writing this with a bunch of teens around, and they are talking and watching Spongebob, and i'm sitting here like, i'm writing porn.**

 ***looks to my left* h, hey whatcha doing? Sitting there, looking at me… go away.**


End file.
